Papá
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: "Papá" es por norma general la palabra que todos los infantes dicen a nacer a través de sus balbuceos. "papá" es la palabra que utilizamos todos para referirnos a esa persona de género masculino con el que compartimos un vínculo que no tiene porque ser de sangre. "papá" fue la primera palabra de Thomas Tucker, pero no la de Craig.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas a todos. Sí, se que hace años que no me paso por estos lares, pero os voy a ser sincera, perdí toda inspiración que tenía con South Park y otros** **muchos fandoms en los que escribía, ¿que le vamos a hacer?. No sé si actualizaré la otra historia que tengo a medias en este lugar, pero lo intentaré.**

 **Esta historia lleva pensada unos cuantos meses, y tengo otra en tintero que haré cuando termine esta. Pasamos pues a las advertencias y demás.**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: este Fanfic contiene violencia, insultos, maltrato y otras muchas cosas, si eres sensible a estas cosas por favor, abstente de leer el fanfic, si aún siéndolo, lo lees, por favor luego no me cargues la culpa en los comentarios, aquí ya te he advertido. Igualmente South Park no me pertenece, sino muchas cosas hubieran pasado._**

 **Dicho esto, muchas gracias por leer y comenzamos.**

* * *

"Papá" es la primera palabra que sale de los labios del pequeño bebé pelirrojo que es Thomas Tucker, a los tres meses de edad. No es un día distinto a los demás, no hay nada que lo haga especial y sin embargo, su madre lo tiene marcado a fuego en su memoria, e incluso, a veces, Thomas juraría que la señora Tucker lo marcó en el calendario, porque era imposible que la buena mujer se acordara de algo como el día en que su primer hijo habló. Su padre solía incluso burlarse de ella, diciendo que era demasiado sentimental para algunas cosas, su abuela, solía decir que era porque Thomas era el primer hijo, que cuando vinieran el segundo y los demás no lo haría, y quizás en el fondo la anciana tenía razón, porque Thomas era el mayor de los hermanos Tucker, y nunca había oído a su madre decir la fecha exacta de cuando su hermano habló por primera vez, pero si que su palabra fue, en este caso, "mamá".

Sea como fuere, aquel día no había nada que celebrar, era un día laborable, y a las ocho de la mañana la familia Tucker que vivía en una casa de dos pisos en Denver, se disponía a tomar el desayuno. Samantha Tucker se encontraba en los fogones, con el delantal de flores sobre su acostumbrado vestido morado, su cabello, por aquel entones rojo anaranjado, se encontraba recogido en un moño, sus ojos verdosos, fijos en el bacon que empezaba a dorarse en la sartén y en la cafetera que se empezaba a calentar junto a la misma. A un lado la radio encendida anunciaba un nuevo detergente revolucionario que al parecer quitaba hasta las manchas de grasa más difíciles antes de dar paso a la sección del Jazz del programa de Lionell Linch. A sus espaldas, en la cuna, Thomas Tucker se entretenía con la música, su cuerpo, algo más grande que el de niños de su edad, se movía al ritmo de las canciones mientras balbuceos salían de sus labios, como si cantara junto a aquella mujer de potente voz.

-Si sigues escuchando ese programa el niño nos va a salir amante de los negros -fueron las palabras de Robert Tucker antes de acercarse a su mujer y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-No habría nada de malo en ello -dijo la mujer recibiendo el beso de su marido con una sonrisa- además, hacen buena música, no voy a apagar la radio por que sean negros los que la hagan. Si al niño le gusta, la voy a dejar. ¿a que te gusta la música negra Thomas?.

-Y si le sigues hablando como a un retrasado nos va a salir subnormal. -comentó el hombre acercándose a la mesa donde ya habían servidos un vaso de zumo y un par de tostadas con aceite, sal y tomate.

-Salga como salga le voy a querer igual

-Mientas no salga homosexual...

-Aún si sale.-dijo la mujer quitando la sartén del fuego para acercarse a su marido y servirle el bacon en el plato y luego, tras dejar la sartén en la pila, volver con su pequeño y tomarle en brazos- no te preocupes Thomas, mamá te quiere y te querrá seas como seas. Papá solo es un viejo cascarrabias, un policía cascarrabias -decía la mujer mientras le daba un beso de gnomo a su pequeño que estalló en risas, unas risas tan fuertes y alegres que por unos momentos silenciaron la voz del locutor que anunciaba la siguiente pieza.

-Si, papá es un cascarrabias, pero es el que se va a encargar de que salga como tiene que salir -murmuró el hombre tomando un trozo de bacon y llevándoselo a la boca.- te ha salido muy bueno el bacon cariño.

-Si, eso tu halágame ahora, como si no fuera a hacer que esta noche duermas en el sofá- y aunque sabe que esa amenaza es una broma, Robert Tucker no puede evitar temblar, porque si algo le da más miedo a ese soldado, y actual agente de policía, que cualquier asesino en serie, es su mujer enfadada.

Y aunque en un momento intenta responder, con el tono plano que caracteriza la mayoría de las veces a los Tucker, su voz es cortada por la del bebé, que en brazos de su madre ha balbuceado, lo que parecen ser sus primeras palabras. Y en un primer momento, no son más que eso, un balbuceo, un conjunto de sonidos inconexos que parecen querer decir algo, pero que los adultos no saben discernir muy bien que es o si siquiera están intentando hablar. Sin embargo, ese balbuceo, aquel que parece una palabra hace que la cocina se quede en silencio unos instantes a pesar de que la radio sigue funcionando en la esquina de la encimera de la cocina, dándole a Thomas Tucker los segundos que necesita para poder hablar.

"papa" es la palabra que sale de sus labios de infante, "papá" es lo que dice haciendo que Robert alce la mirada de su plato y sus ojos pasen de su primogénito a su mujer, esperando una confirmación de que lo que ha oído no ha sido producto de su mente aún dormida por las tempranas horas, sino que ha sido una realidad y su pequeño por fin ha empezado a hablar. La confirmación llega, pero no de labios de Samantha quien está mirando a su pequeño fijamente, sino del bebé mismo, que con más fuerza y seguridad repite las mismas palabras.

-pa..pa -dice- papá -y esa palabra abandona una y otra vez sus labios.

Para cuando Samantha se da cuenta, Robert se ha puesto en pie y la ha apartado quitándole al niño de los brazos. Los Tucker, sabe la mujer, no son muy dados a expresar cualquier sentimiento, al menos no fuera del ámbito familiar, sobre todo en el caso de su marido, a quien su trabajo parece haberle vetado el acceso a muchos sentimientos y reacciones. Y es por ese momento que Samantha recuerda cuando Thomas habló por primera vez, porque en ese momento Robert sonreía mientras alzaba a su hijo en brazos y le pedía, le suplicaba, que lo dijera de nuevo con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa tan amplia y especial que Samantha a lo largo de su vida había logrado ver en contadas ocasiones, y todas ellas eran un día especial en su vida.

-¿Le has oído Samantha? -preguntó Robert sacando a su mujer de sus pensamientos- ¿le has oído? Me ha llamado "papá".

-Si, le he oído cariño, -dijo aguantando una risita- enhorabuena, eres su primera palabra.

Y mientras Thomas ríe en brazos de su padre, Samantha sonríe porque aunque la todavía es temprano, Thomas pronto asociará esa palabra al hombre que le sostiene como si fuera de cristal y no puede parar de sonreír.

Craig tiene casi un año cuando pronuncia sus primeras palabras y aunque no recuerda cuales eran ni cuando las dijo su madre, Laura, si lo hace. Sus primeras palabras se producen dos meses antes de su cumpleaños, un día que Laura recuerda, pero que prefiere no recordar, cuando alguna madre pregunta sobre las primeras palabras de Craig, ella simplemente responde "mamá" mientras una sonrisa triste que no invita a preguntar se asoma por su rostro.

Craig tiene diez meses cuando habla, y la memoria es agridulce. Por aquel entonces Laura no vivía en Estados Unidos, su apellido no era Tucker, y nunca en su vida había visto a Thomas, y si alguien le preguntase ella afirmaría que nunca habría esperado conocerle aunque a día de hoy no se arrepiente de su encuentro. Laura vivía en esos momentos en Perú, en el barrio pobre de Lima, su marido, por aquel entonces no era Thomas, sino Carlos y la relación que ambos tenían estaba lejos de ser la ideal.

Laura había conocido a Carlos en Estados Unidos, durante un viaje con sus padres, su historia de amor, Laura solía recordar, había comenzado como una novela romántica, un drama que comenzaba con un amor a primera vista, continuaba con encuentros a escondidas y debería haber terminado con un final feliz, pero, para desgracia de Laura, las novelas románticas no son la realidad, y esta en muchos casos no suele terminar bien. Su historia con Carlos había comenzado en verano, en una fiesta en la que el muchacho no debería ni haber estado, siendo varios años más mayor que aquellos que asistían. Laura tenía dieciocho años en aquel entonces y aún era inocente, de esas muchachas que creen en el amor a primera vista y piensan en la vida como en una novela. Para Laura, Carlos se volvió su príncipe azul, su Romeo, ese Don Juan que se encaramaba a la ventana de su cuarto recitando serenatas para que le dejara entrar. Aquel que le juró amor eterno y tomó su virginidad cuando ella se lo permitió. Pero el verano pasa, y con el todo lo demás, Laura, al final de verano, terminó embarazada de Carlos, echada de casa por unos padres que no querían saber nada de ella ni del bebé que cargaba en su vientre. Carlos, en ese momento se volvió su mundo y su mundo no tardaría en desmoronarse, se la llevó a Perú, de donde él era originario, y allí el sueño se volvió pesadilla.

Craig tenía diez meses cuando por primera vez habló, Craig tenía diez meses cuando por primera vez se puso entre su madre y Carlos para evitar que este la siguiera pegando. Craig había estado en el salón de la casa, dibujando en un cuaderno que la vecina Emilia le había regalado, sus dibujos no eran más que palos que a veces se salían del folio y terminaban manchando la madera del suelo. En la cocina su madre estaba terminando de preparar la cena cuando aquel ser al que debía haber llamado "padre" entró a la casa, apestando a alcohol, haciendo que a Craig le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda, ese hombre le daba miedo, mucho, aunque no sabía porque, pues no recordaba que le hubiera hecho algo malo. Craig era demasiado pequeño como para recordar cosas.

Los gritos no tardaron en sucederse, Carlos gritaba a Laura por la ropa que llevaba puesta, por ese vestido verde que al parecer le resaltaba el culo y hacía que otros hombres la miraran con deseo. El ruido de la sartén cayendo al suelo fue lo que alarmó al infante en ese momento, haciendo que se levatara y poco a poco, agarrándose a las paredes, se acercara a la puerta de la cocina para ver que había sido ese ruido.

Laura estaba en el suelo hecha un ovillo mientras Carlos la pateaba llamandola puta.

-Y además de puta, me das un hijo idiota, un hijo que no sabe hablar, un imbécil, tan imbécil como su madre.

Y Craig tiene miedo, porque su madre no se mueve, porque Laura está quieta en el suelo, y él quiere a Laura, porque Laura le cuenta cuentos que aunque no entiende le gustan, porque le gusta su voz, es la mujer la que le enseña palabras, palabras que nunca abandonan su garganta porque sabe, aunque no sabe como, que el ruido es malo, que el ruido hace que Carlos venga y grite, Craig no sabe porqué, porque no recuerda que siendo un recién nacido ese hombre le gritó y le zarandeó por pedir de comer de madrugada. Pero hay palabras que usa Carlos que conoce, como "hablar" que es lo que hace Laura cuando está con él o con las vecinas, "Craig" que es como le llaman todos y el "no" que es lo que le dice su madre cuando quiere separase de ella para acariciar a un gato de la calle.

Y es cuando Carlos le da otra patada a Laura que la boca de Craig se abre y de ella emergen las palabras mientras por sus mejillas empiezan a correr las lágrimas.

-Ma...ma -su voz suena rara para un niño, es ronca y duele usarla, quizás por el nudo de su garganta por el llanto, quizás porque no está acostumbrado a usarla.- mamá -repite haciendo que Carlos se gire a mirarlo con asombro mientras poco a poco Craig se acerca a la mujer rubia y se interpone entre esta y el hombre que la pega- mamá.

-Craig...me...¿me has llamado mama? -es lo primero que dice Laura, aún desde el suelo, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, Craig asiente y sus manos se aferran al vestido malva de la mujer.

-Mamá. -dice antes de girarse a Carlos y ponerse en pie, como ha visto hacer en la televisión a los héroes, extendiendo los brazos y mirando al hombre con quien comparte genes a los ojos- no...mamá -y aunque falta una palabra ambos adultos saben cual es.- no...mamá

Carlos rie en ese momento y alza la mano dispuesto a golpear al niño, pero Laura lo impide, la mujer se incorpora y abraza al pequeño pegándole a su cuerpo, sus ojos verdes, tan verdes como los de Craig le miran con furia, una furia que Carlos nunca había visto antes en ella, parece una leona protegiendo a su cachorro, y en el fondo lo es.

-Te mataré si le tocas -le dice ella y Carlos, se marcha de la cocina hacia el dormitorio.

Craig tiene diez meses cuando su madre le abraza en la cocina y se echa a llorar junto a él, Craig tiene diez meses cuando dice sus primeras palabras, y sus madre cree que por fin sabe hablar, lo que Laura no sabe es que Craig ya sabía, pero que tenía miedo de hacerlo. Craig tiene diez meses cuando habla y su primera palabra es "mamá" y Craig sabe que nunca dirá "papá" porque es imposible que asocie esa palabra a alguien como Carlos.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer, los reviews se agradecen también.**

 **Atte: Whisper**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy buenas a todos. Lamento la tardanza en actualizar pero entre unas cosas y otras no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Vamos primero a contestar reviews.**

 **Kiku: Me alegra que te guste, muchas gracias a ti por tu review**

 **Rosie R.D: Gracias por tu review. No importa si es corto o largo, lo importante es que te has expresado en él. Si, la verdad es que es triste, pero bueno, quizás en el futuro la cosa mejore. Gracias por leer.**

 **Un fic Mas: Muchas gracias por tu review. La verdad no estaba segura de si la forma de narración era la más adecuada. En serio, me alegro que te guste.**

 **CON ESTO PASAMOS A LAS ADVERTENCIAS.**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: este Fanfic contiene violencia, insultos, maltrato y otras muchas cosas, si eres sensible a estas cosas por favor, abstente de leer el fanfic, si aún siéndolo, lo lees, por favor luego no me cargues la culpa en los comentarios, aquí ya te he advertido. Igualmente South Park no me pertenece, sino muchas cosas hubieran pasado._**

 **Dicho esto, muchas gracias por leer y comenzamos.**

* * *

La primera vez que Thomas y Craig se encontraron fue cuando Craig tenía dos años, Thomas no reparó al pequeño que estaba en la esquina de aquella cafetería con una camiseta poblada de estrellas, dibujando sobre uno de los manteles para niños que en ella había con unos crayones que habían visto sin duda mejores días. Thomas no reparó en el pequeño que cada vez que se estiraba hacía un gesto de dolor pues las costillas le dolían de la última paliza que había recibido de aquel que se hacía llamar su padre por que Craig se negaba a utilizar esa palabra con alguien como Carlos. Craig por su parte tampoco reparó en el hombre de dos metros que había entrado en la cafetería en la que su madre trabajaba y en la que a él le dejaban estar por mera cortesía mientras se quedara en una de las mesas dibujando y en silencio, sin molestar. No se había fijado en sus cabellos rojizos recogidos en una coleta baja, ni en su camiseta de la NASA, pues estaba ocupado dibujando algo que se asemejaba a una cobaya en un cohete espacial.

Aquel día de septiembre, Thomas y Craig habían coincidido en la cafetería pero ninguno había reparado en la existencia del otro, aún así, el hilo del destino les había unido de manera irreparable.

La segunda vez que se vieron, fue en la misma cafetería, esta vez Craig vestía una camiseta con una gran cobaya en ella, con las mangas largas para ocultar los moratones que Carlos le había causado por referirse a él como "Carlos" en vez como "papá" aunque Craig sospechaba que aunque le hubiera llamado "papá" Carlos le hubiera golpeado igual, siempre le golpeaba cuando Craig hacía ruido. Por su parte Thomas vestía la misma camiseta de la NASA de mangas cortas, pues el clima de Perú en aquella época, era bastante caluroso para él quien se había criado en un pueblo donde la gran mayoría del año la nieve poblaba las calles. En esta ocasión Thomas si reparó en el pequeño que había en esa cafetería, aquel que se bajaba las mangas cada vez que estas se subían un poco más de su muñeca, aquel que con una mirada vacía dibujaba hasta que la puerta se abría y alzaba la mirada con pánico, como si el mayor de los males pudiera atravesarla en cualquier momento. Fue casualidad, que el crayón azul de Craig se escurriera por la mesa hasta el suelo y rodara hasta los pies de Thomas quien esperaba su turno para ser atendido por Laura, la camarera que había llamado su atención siendo ella el principal motivo por el cual había regresado a ese lugar.

Craig miró con pánico el crayón rodar hasta los pies de aquel gigante de cabellos rojizos, seguro de que aquello valdría como excusa a la señora Martínez para echarle de la cafetería y hacer que tuviera que volver a casa con Carlos, un lugar que ni su madre ni él querían pisar más de lo necesario. Al notar el crayón, Thomas se agachó a tomarlo y echó una ojeada por la cafetería, reparando en Craig quien le miraba con el pánico escrito en la mirada a pesar de que el restro de su rostro parecía carente de emoción alguna. Dejando su lugar en la cola, Thomas caminó hacia el pequeño y le tendió el crayón bajo la atenta mirada de Laura quien parecía lista para saltarle encima a Thomas y alejarle de su pequeño si intentaba algo.

-¿Esto es tuyo? -preguntó en un tono tranquilo, con duda Craig asintió haciendo que el adulto le tendiera el crayón- ¿que estás dibujando? ¿puedo verlo?- el menor se mordió el labio inferior, su madre le había dicho que no podía hablar con extraños, y ese hombre lo era, además, le daba miedo, mucho miedo, sobre todo porque si se enfadaba, tenía pinta de pegar más fuerte que Carlos, y no quería que le pegaran a él o a su madre, pero si no contestaba quizás se enfadaría igual, ¿que hacer? Craig no lo sabía- no pasa nada si no quieres, solo es que te he visto dibujar y me preguntaba que hacías, a mi me gustaba dibujar de pequeño, sobre todo estrellas. -dijo Thomas al ver que el pequeño no contestaba, pero con la palabra "estrellas" pareció ganarse la atención de Craig.

-Puedes mirar -dijo tendiéndole el mantel donde había un cielo estrellado y dos monigotes, uno con el pelo rubio y un vestido verde y otro más pequeño con el pelo negro y vestido de azul.

-Es muy bonito, ¿sois tú y tu mamá? -preguntó con una leve sonrisa admirando el dibujo, Thomas tenía, en el fondo, una debilidad por los niños, aunque por su trabajo no podía demostrarlo, no podía demostrar sentimiento alguno, lo que hacía que diera aún más miedo de lo que ya daba por su complexión.

-Si.

-¿y tu papá? -preguntó mientras Craig volvía a dibujar, y ante la mención de esa palabra el pequeño sintió los ojos aguarse.

-Yo no tengo papá -dijo pues era imposible que él llamara "papá" a Carlos.

Pasarían más encuentros entre ellos en los que Thomas muchas veces se acercaba a Craig y este le mostraba sus dibujos, o simplemente se sentaban juntos en la misma mesa, Craig con sus dibujos sobre el espacio y Thomas con un ordenador en el que trabajar, bajo la atenta mirada de Laura que vigilaba atentamente a ese hombre pelirrojo que se acercaba a su hijo y le hacía compañía. No se fiaba de los hombres y nadie le decía a ella que aquel chico que cada vez que entraba a la cafetería se sentaba con Craig tras pedirle un café e intentaba sacarles una sonrisa a ambos, no fuera un depredador interesado en niños, alrededor del mundo había muchos, y su pequeño era, a su juicio, precioso.

Sin embargo, Thomas no era un depredador sexual, Thomas en aquel entonces era un agente de la Interpol, un agente dedicado al tráfico, ya fuera humano o de drogas, pues, desgraciadamente, ambas cosas estaban estrechamente relacionadas.

Craig y Laura lo descubrieron un dos de agosto.

Aquel día aunque especial, era un día como otro cualquiera, Craig cumplía tres años y sin embargo, aquello no se sentía como un cumpleaños. Él no tenía una fiesta como Mariela, su auto-proclamada novia de la guardería, con payasos, piñata y música, él no tenía miles de regalos esperándole en un rincón de su casa, él no tenía una comida especial, él no tenía nada. Su madre trabajaba aquel día, y la señora Martínez había prohibido que Craig fuera a la cafetería pues supuestamente molestaba a los clientes con su presencia a pesar de que se pasara las horas muertas dibujando o intentando leer revistas viejas en una mesa de la esquina. Eso dejaba a Craig solo con Carlos en la casa, un Carlos que había llegado borracho la noche anterior y había entrado al cuarto de Craig en medio de la noche y le había golpeado hasta que su madre había entrado en el cuarto siendo sacada a rastras del pelo por aquel hombre que en su día había jurado quererla y atesorarla. Craig se había quedado en casa con el labio y la ceja partidos, Laura había ido a trabajar con kilos de maquillaje para evitar que alguien viera su ojo morado y los moratones de las mejillas.

-Esta tarde traeré tarta y la comeremos juntos- había dicho Laura antes de marcharse, dejando un beso en la mejilla de Craig que la miraba con la mirada muerta, carente de sentimiento alguno- happy birthday my little star.

La mañana fue tranquila, Craig se había dedicado a estar en su esquina del salón en completo silencio, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas recogidas contra su pecho, temiendo moverse por si acaso hacía algún ruido y despertaba a un resacoso Carlos, el cual si ya era malo, cuando estaba de resaca podía ser horrible, no dudando en golpear a Craig con un cinturón o con lo que tuviera a mano. Craig parecía un fantasma, un muerto, y así se sentía, porque vivir con miedo no era vida, y el todos los días tenía miedo, miedo de llegar a casa de la guardería y que Carlos le pegara por cualquier motivo de su mente enferma, miedo de que en algún momento su madre no se levantara por las palizas que Carlos le daba, vivía con miedo de respirar, de vivir, de soñar, y vivir con miedo no era vida. Pero a pesar de todo Craig tenía esperanza, porque su madre ahora trabajaba y ganaba dinero, poco, pero según ella, pronto podrían irse de esa casa y vivir una nueva vida, podrían vivir los dos juntos, lejos de Carlos y Craig se consolaba con eso.

Los pasos en las escaleras le hicieron temblar, aunque su cara inexpresiva no varió ni un ápice, no mostrar sentimientos era lo mejor, si se quedaba quieto, sin hacer ruido, Carlos no repararía en él, si se quedaba quieto, quizás Carlos no le vería y le dejaría en paz.

-¡LAURA! -bramó Carlos desde la cocina-¡Estúpida mujer!, ¡¿Laura donde coño te metes?!-los pasos se acercaron al salón y Craig aguantó la respiración.- Tú, mocoso -llamó a Craig que cerró los ojos- ¿Donde coño está tu madre? -silencio, quizás si no contestaba le dejaría en paz- ¡Te estoy hablado!, -los pasos se acercaron- ¡Responde de una puta vez!

Y Craig alzó la mirada, abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la mano de Carlos surcó el aire golpeándole en la cara con tanta fuerza que le hizo caer con el rostro girado, con las lágrimas de dolor intentando salir de sus ojos verdes casi dorados.

-¡Cuando tu padre te habla responde!, ¿¡o acaso eres un puto retrasado!? -gritó el adulto.

-¡Tú no eres mi papá! -bramó Craig y en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca supo que estaba muerto.

El primer golpe, un patada en su pequeño estómago, hizo que sus costillas se resintieran y el aire saliera de su cuerpo antes de que su estómago decidiera que aquello que alvergaba en su interior estaría mejor fuera, esparcido por el suelo, ácido, solo ácidos gástricos salieron de su cuerpo, dejando en su boca un asqueroso sabor y en su garganta un horrible dolor. Las patadas no se detuvieron, al ácido gástrico le siguió la sangre, Craig solo atinaba a cubrirse como buenamente podía, enroscándose sobre si mismo, intentando evitar que Carlos le golpeara. No lloraba, no suplicaba que parara, no serviría de nada, Carlos no pararía. Pronto los golpes cesaron, un leve descanso que culminó con Carlos sobre él abofeteándole mientras le insultaba, mientras decía que no valía para nada, que solo era un estorbo, y que estaría mejor muerto, que solo había servido para amargarle la vida, Craig no sentía las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas, solo miraba a Carlos de manera impasible, como un pequeño que había aceptado su destino, mientras aquellas manos grandes que debieron ser amables, que debieron servir para quitarle todos los miedos en vez de para dárselos, aquellas que debieron protegerle en vez de heririle, se cerraban sobre su cuello, apretando con fuerza, privándole de aire.

-ma...má -fue la única palabra que logró salir de sus labios mientras el aire dejaba de entrar y su visión se volvía borrosa, era irónico que su primera palabra fuera a ser la última.

Aquel dos de agosto fue la fecha elegida por Thomas y su equipo para intervenir en el hogar de Carlos, para arrestar al hombre que habían estado siguiendo durante meses, en la camioneta negra, Thomas se ajustaba el chaleco anti balas mientras sus compañeros hablaban sobre lo que iban a hacer en cuanto obtuvieran las vacaciones, algunos hablaban de aprovechar que estaban en el país para hacer turismo, otros de poder volver a casa con sus familias, Thomas omitía esas conversaciones, él no tenía familia a la que regresar, él no tenía con quien ir de viaje, lo único que le estaría esperando en Estados Unidos al regresar sería su sofá y la nueva temporada de alguna serie que tendría que reverse.

-Bueno, vamos allá -dio la orden su jefe, Marconi, quien tras este caso se jubilaría y estaba hablando de irse con su mujer de viaje a lo largo de Italia, su país de origen, en una caravana.- sin cagarla.

Cuando bajaron de la furgoneta, Thomas notó un escalofrío bajarle por la espalda, algo iba mal en aquel lugar, algo que no tenía que haber ido mal, unos de sus hombres habían ido a por Laura y a por Craig a la cafetería, y aunque Thomas hubiera preferido ir con ellos dos por motivos estrictamente personales, su jefe había creído oportuno que ya que había sido él quien había dado con Carlos se encargara él del arresto.

Thomas, al abrir la puerta, vio su trabajo Thomas estaba acostumbrado a los peores escenarios, a abrir un contenedor en un puerto del otro lado del mundo y encontrarse a hombres y mujeres ahí encerrados, algunos muertos de sobredosis, otros de hambre, estaba acostumbrado a entrar a casas donde había mujeres drogadas de manera invluntaria, con moratones y otras marcas cubriendo sus cuerpos, esas cosas eran horribles de ver y en todas había mantenido la calma, pero no pudo mantenerla en esa ocasión cuando atravesó aquella puerta. En el suelo del salón Carlos estaba sobre Craig, estranguládole, matándole, ni siquiera escuchó a Marconi o a alguno de sus compañeros, en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de Craig su cuerpo se movió solo, se tiró sobre Carlos apartándole del niño quien empezó a toser, intentando recuperar el aire perdido, a pesar de que cada respiración era una tortura por el dolor de su garganta y su pecho.

-hijo de puta, hijo de puta -era lo único que Thomas podía decir mientras estampaba su puño contra la cara de aquel narcotraficante.- hijo de puta.

Tuvieron que separarle y mientras Marconi le leía sus derechos y le arrastraba fuera de la casa, Thomas se acercó a Craig que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Hola campeón -le dijo y pudo ver como Craig luchaba por enfocarle.

-Car..los -intentó decir empezando a toser

-no te preocupes, ya no puede hacerte daño-Thomas llevó una mano a la cabeza de Craig acariciándole el pelo.

-La ambulancia está en camino -avisó Stevens preocupada, colocándose las gafas mientras miraba Craig impasible.

-Tengo sueño -dijo Craig- mucho...sueño.

-Pero no te puedes dormir, Craig, hay que aguantar hasta que vengan los doctores. Venga campeón.

Aquella noche, Thomas vio a través de un cristal abrazando a una descompuesta Laura, a Craig dormir en la camilla del hospital, su cuerpo parecía tan pequeño en aquella inmensa cama que Thomas sintió como sus ojos picaban por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Unas lágrimas que solo salieron cuando aquella noche llamó a su madre para anunciarle que volvía a casa.

Un niño nunca tendría que pasar por lo que Craig había pasado.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos.**

 **Atte: Whisper**


End file.
